


I Puritani e i cavalieri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [57]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa a Shock Me Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Fa riferimento all’opera teatrale omonima.Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMoyljaLXwk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SCENA PRIMA

SCENA PRIMA

 

La luce rosata dell’alba si rifletteva sulla superficie del mare. I bagliori che si venivano a creare si riflettevano sulla battigia.

Due figure erano intente ad allenarsi sulla sabbia della spiaggia.

“Tira sul braccio o continuerai a scoccare la freccia storta” disse Usumi, indicando un bersaglio disegnato su un manichino di paglia, assiso ad un palo di legno.

“Subito” rispose Gabriel. Alle sue spalle, si ergeva il castello e, in lontananza, si vedevano le alte cime degli alberi della foresta sulla collina.

Gabriel sbagliò e colpì più in alto del bersaglio, facendo conficcare la freccia nella spalla del manichino.

“Ancora ad allenarvi voi due? Sapete che gli schiavi non dovrebbero poterlo fare?” li interrogò G.

“Voglio eccellere in ogni arte del combattimento come te, fratello. Così da proteggere il mio amato Giotto dalle false versioni di lui” spiegò Gabriel.

“Dai, Asari ha detto che andava bene. In fondo se lo fa lo stalliere e non un vero allenatore, nessuno se ne lamenta. Eheh” lo rassicurò Usumi.

“Tu e Asari non potete sempre approfittare del legame che mi unisce a tuo fratello” si lamentò G.

< Mai capito perché mio fratello sta con Asari quando la sua mente va verso ben altri pensieri. Forse perché teme l’ira di Usumi se ne rifiutasse il fratellino? > rifletté Gabriel.

“Poi oggi nessuno noterebbe niente. La principessa compie sedici anni, iniziano i preparativi del suo matrimonio con l’erede al trono” borbottò.

“Principessa?” chiese Usumi, curioso.

< Giusto, lui è arrivato da poco in Italia dal Giappone. Non è neanche stato in Francia > pensò G, guardandosi intorno. Annuì e, alzando il braccio, indicò una figura femminile affacciata ad uno dei balconi del castello, intenta a guardare il mare. Aveva dei lunghi boccoli color dell’oro e uno stupendo abito blu scuro, riccamente decorato da gioielli.

“Puoi ammirare Sebastiana, la bella verginella, pari ad una stella” recitò G.

“Non ho mai visto una simile beltà in una donna. Sembra un angelo proveniente dal paradiso” esalò Usumi, con un filo di voce.

“Frena le tue passioni, manico del baseball. A possedere quel cuore è l’altero e santo Primo Vongola” spiegò Gabriel.

< Tutte quelle false versioni che si spacciano per il ‘mio’ Giotto e che sopporto soltanto perché così nessuno può impedirgli di seguire il suo sogno di fare il Vigilantes.

Al contrario, lo rinchiuderebbero a palazzo per diventare re, rendendolo un infelice. Lui non è fatto per le gabbie dorate, ma per volare libero nel Cielo che rappresenta > si disse.

“All’erta! All’erta!” gridavano le sentinelle sui bastioni del castello. Si udì risuonare il suono di una tromba.

Giotto, all’interno della sua stanza, sbadigliò, passandosi la mano sul viso. Le sue pesanti tende vennero scostate e la luce lo investì, svegliandolo.

“I veri uomini e guerrieri, quando squilla la tromba, si destano. Estremo!” tuonò la voce di Knukle nella sua stanza.

Giotto mugolò, passandosi la mano sul viso, i capelli color dell’oro gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso. Fece uno sbadiglio simile a un miagolio e strofinò il viso sul cuscino.

“Tu quando diamine ti svegli?” biascicò.

“Io alle quattro, per le orazioni del mattino. Il sacerdote della casata reale ha simili compiti se un giorno vuole diventare cardinale” rispose Knukle.

Giotto si nascose il viso sotto il cuscino.

“L’arme mi attenderà” brontolò.

“Tuo padre alla vittoria t’aspetta. Sul campo di battaglia, sfavillando d’ira, il suo ferro già come lampo si muove. I nostri nemici cadranno in cenere. Anche Giappone e Cina cadranno e l’impero risorgerà” disse Knukle. Raggiunse il suo letto e gli allontanò il lenzuolo.

Giotto sbuffò e si alzò seduto, dimenando i piedi nudi oltre il bordo del letto.

“A cosa serve essere principe se ti devi comunque svegliare presto come un qualunque contadino?” brontolò.

Knukle si affacciò alla finestra, prendendo il pesante crocefisso in mano ed iniziò a pregare.

“Preghiamo coi mattutini cantici, sacri al favore divino, che i guerrieri dei Borbone possano avere la loro vittoria” salmodiò.

Giotto lo guardò allontanarsi dalla finestra, indossò il suo ampio mantello nero sopra la camicia da notte candida, e si affacciò. Udì un forte nitrito e guardò in basso, sorrise riconoscendo il Giotto cavaliere a cavallo del suo destriero dorato a sei zampe. L’osservò vestito con l’armatura e ridacchiò.

“Sia lode alla luna, al sole e alle stelle, ed al fulgore delle tenebre. Sarà lui a scendere in battaglia” disse.

< Così posso andare con i miei amici alla taverna per stabilire quale sarà la nostra prossima missione come vigilantes. Non vedo l’ora, poi, di poter abbracciare e baciare Gabriel senza essere giudicato > pensò.

Intravide due guardie che facevano la ronda su uno dei bastioni. Una delle due sbadigliò, appoggiandosi contro il muro di pietra con una spalla, mentre l’altra continuava a camminare avanti e indietro.

“Hai udito le voci?” domandò quella che si era fermata. L’altra teneva alzata la sua alabarda.

“Udii” rispose.

“Ed ora senti? L’inno della regina al re in guerra è iniziato” disse la prima guardia.

La seconda annuì, indossava un ampio elmo. “Fammi ascoltare, che la sua pura voce riesca a superare il suono del vento” ribatté.


	2. SCENA SECONDA

SCENA SECONDA

 

Il principe, seduto su un ampio trono alla finestra, sbadigliò. La corona gli ricadeva di lato e la luce del sole a mezzogiorno faceva brillare i suoi capelli color dell’oro.

“Sorella, vedi di non mettermi in imbarazzo” disse astioso.

Sebastiana chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare gli ampi boccoli decorati da perline e catenelle.

“Certamente no, mio signore” disse. La sua collana di diamanti impreziosiva il suo collo sottile.

< So qual è il mio posto come vostra sposa. La fedeltà per dimostrare il mio amore. Angel vuole la mia voce, Giotto i miei servigi, il cavaliere la mia trepidante attesa e voi la mia sottomissione.

Non vi deluderò > pensò, assottigliando le labbra piene. < Anche se uno di voi mi vedrà sempre e solo come una sorellina da proteggere qualsiasi cosa io faccia, mio re > pensò.

G li osservava dal basso, intorno a lui si alzavano grida, applausi e risate.

“A festa!”. “Che i festeggiamenti inizino”. “Auguri ai regali!”. Molti di quelli che festeggiavano non parlavano un perfetto italiano, ma avevano un accento ora francese, ora del volgare del sud Italia.

“Yò!

A tutti il cuore oggi ride. S’apprestano ad essere lieti, ma tu e mio fratello sembrate così cupi” disse Asari. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò le labbra in un sorriso sereno.

“Tutti cantano il casto amore che si sta compiendo. Kufufu” s’intromise Daemon.

Alaude, che camminava alle loro spalle, fece una smorfia, estraendo il manganello.

“Se i festeggiamenti dovessero infrangere la legge del ‘capitano’, verrete tutti morsi a morte” disse.

“Eh eh. Non ne avevo dubbi”. Scherzò Asari, guardando il poliziotto allontanarsi con passo veloce, facendo ondeggiare il suo impermeabile.

Notò suo fratello in piedi sotto la grande finestra, Usumi non distoglieva gli occhi di dosso alla giovane seduta accanto al futuro sovrano. La testa bassa, le mani unite in grembo e delle vesti bianche, decorate da piume di cigno.

“Estremo!” gridò Knukle, approssimandosi ad Usumi.

“Yò” salutò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Knukle seguì il suo sguardo e gli mise la mano sulla spalla.

“Stalliere, che miri la bella Sebastiana, la verginella lì lontana su quel balcone. Sì lieto, presto la tua diletta conoscerà le gioie di un giusto matrimonio… col suo sposo”. Un sorriso sul viso, ma gli occhi severi.

G si affiancò ad Usumi.

“Oh, ma lui vorrebbe appellarsi a quella stella, è farla sua regina dell’amore” s’intromise con tono piccato.

“Io voglio solo che un sorriso sbocci su quel caro viso, risaltando la sua beltà da paradiso” ribatté Usumi.

“Lei è rosa sul suo stel, non sa sorridere. Kufufufu”. Risuonò inquietante la voce di Daemon intorno a loro.

“Sì, lei è angelo del cielo e lì deve rimaner” disse Knukle, allontanandosi con i pugni serrati.

“A festa!”. “A festa!...”. “… A festa!”. Proseguivano i festeggiamenti dei sudditi.

Gabriel digrignò i denti, fissando il principe.

“Il cavaliere che ha accanto, farà soltanto piangere il proprio cuore insincero e quel cuore innamorato. Così altero, perso nel suo vanto” sibilò.

< Il mio migliore amico è perso per Sebastiana e non la conosce neanche. Ah, maniaco del baseball, sei sempre perso nei tuoi sogni, e non ti accorgi mai della realtà > pensò.

“Vanto più che giustificato dal suo essere santo” lo corresse la figlia del fornaio.

Elena si avvicinò a Daemon.

“Sebastiana non fa altro che sospirare” commentò.

“Perché invano chiede al futuro marito eterna fede. Kufufu, già tutti san dei suoi tradimenti” rispose Daemon.

“Cosa si aspetta dal darsi alla mercé di suo fratello? Che non sia da tutti irrisa per i continui tradimenti di lui?” domandò la giovane donna, legandosi i lunghi capelli biondo scuro con un nastrino rosso.

< Non è giusto che lei, utilizzando l’anello della luna, debba essere più bella di me. Quella sontuosa beltà è solo un inganno della magia > pensò.

“Lei cieca sarà, guidata dal suo ardore e dalla sua infantile fiducia” ribatté Daemon.

Pietr Pietro Borbone raggiunse i figli sul balcone e si mise, ritto in piedi, con le braccia aperte, davanti a loro.

“A gioire tutti noi ci apprestiamo. Che i vostri cuori gioiscano, mentre questo amore finalmente giunge a nozze!” annunciò.


	3. Scena Terza I° parte

Scena Terza I° parte

 

G guardava Usumi intento a spazzolare il manto del destriero di Sebastiana, scuro in volto.

“Le nozze e i festeggiamenti sono stati rimandati di una settimana a causa dell’attentato che si è svolto stanotte. Lo stregone non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciar sposare la principessa col principe” disse. Era intento ad affilare le punte di metallo delle sue frecce.

“Chi potrebbe mai volerle fare del male? Lei, così pura, così bella…” sussurrò Usumi roco.

G distolse lo sguardo e sospirò.

“Una principessa può sposare solo un principe e questo a molti non va. Lo stregone la vorrebbe per sé” disse roco.

< Ho perso la mia patria e quando lei avrò detto il fatidico sì, avrò perso anche il cielo > rifletté.

“G, non so come fuggire dalle mie pene” gemette Usumi. Il cavallo nitrì e scalciò, i suoi occhi color mare si rifletterono in quelli rossi dello stalliere. “Ho paura si possano notare gli affanni miei, così viscidi ed orrendi”.

G corrugò la fronte.

“Sì, mentre fuori tutti si danno ai canti di festeggiamento, tu sei preda di funerei pianti” disse secco.

“Oh, Sebastiana, Sebastiana, mio sospiro soave. Non posso per sempre perderti” gemette Usumi. La spazzola gli cadde di mano, finendo sulla paglia, e si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando.

“Federico non approva l’unione di suo fratello Primo. Per lui Sebastiana non è alla sua altezza. Sarà lui a custodirla finché le acque si saranno calmate. Si è proposto non per aumentare il suo prestigio come nobile di campagna, come si dice, ma per convincere la principessa a non sposarsi.

Ho sentito dire che recentemente è rimasto senza stalliere. ‘Primo cavallo’ lo ha disarcionato giù dalla scogliera.

Perché non ti proponi?” domandò G.

< Così che io possa venire con te e scortarti. In questo modo, anche io potrò finalmente fare la mia mossa con lei, prima che sia troppo tardi > pensò.

Usumi sorrise raggiante, le sue iridi rosso sangue brillarono come rubini.

“Splendida idea! Perché senza di lei perderei senno e amore, e la mia vita non avrebbe più senso” esalò con voce tremante.

“Vedrai, non è tutto perduto. Sul cuore indomito di Sebastiana, persino il re non ha paterno impero” lo rassicurò G.

< Perdonami Gabriel, dovrai rimanere tu con _‘Sgiotto’_ per un po’, da solo > comunicò mentalmente al fratello.

< Ah, ti fai sentire quando vuoi. Il legame tra le nostre anime si assottiglia sempre di più > borbottò telepaticamente Gabriel.

< Non conviene neanche a te questo matrimonio. Tu desideri Primo, come io voglio Sebastiana > rispose G. L’odore di cavallo e di letame gli pungeva le narici, mentre si udivano le mosche ronzare nella stalla.

Gli altri cavalli nitrivano piano.

Asari entrò nella stalla, socchiudendo la porta.

“ _Meeh meeeh_. Non fate quelle facce tristi. Qualcosa non va?” domandò, raddrizzandosi il cappello nero che teneva sul capo.

“ _Nieeente_ , fratellino” mentì Usumi, sorridendo.

“Ora vado, sicuramente Primo reclamerà la mia presenza” disse G. Si allontanò a passo veloce dalla stalla e risalì le scale. Si arrestò trovandosi Sebastiana, travestita da sguattera, in ginocchio per terra.

Era intenta a ripulire una sostanza verdastra dal pavimento, con un secchio colmo di acqua saponata e una spazzola. Il viso nascosto in gran parte da una bandana di stoffa candida, accaldato, mentre guardava sognante il mare attraverso la finestra.

“Lava, lava… Datti una mossa” la richiamava un ragno barbuto, aveva una fiamma accesa in testa che si rifletteva nei suoi tanti occhi neri.

G si diresse verso la giovane, Angel lo colpì dall’oscurità alla testa con una tegola, facendolo crollare incosciente a terra.

 


	4. Scena Terza II° parte

Scena Terza II° parte

 

Sebastiana percorse la stradina di ciottoli, passando di fianco alle case della servitù, fatte di terracotta, in contrasto con le massicce pietre delle pareti della villa principale. Alcune finestre erano scardinate e alcuni tetti erano riparati con lamiere e chiodi.

Sebastiana si guardò intorno, calandosi il cappuccio sul viso e si fermò davanti alla stalla, aprì la porta silenziosamente e raggiunse il box del suo cavallo.

Questo la riconobbe, nitrendo gioioso, lei gli sorrise e si piegò in avanti, accarezzandogli un muso, una ciocca di capelli coloro oro le sfuggì davanti al viso. Aprì il box e salì a cavallo senza sella, spronò l’animale e partì in corsa.

Si allontanò dalla tenuta, raggiungendo un prato verde, qui arrestò il cavallo sudato che iniziò a brucare l’erba. Saltò giù, i piedi le affondarono nel terreno umido e allargò le braccia, inspirò, guardando il cielo azzurro sopra lo strapiombo.

Si sfilò il mantello e udì una risatina alle sue spalle. Tremante si voltò di scatto e si trovò davanti Usumi.

“Non vi facevo amazzone, principessa” sussurrò.

“Chi siete?” gemette Sebastiana, nascondendosi dietro il suo cavallo.

“ _Meeeh meeeh_. Niente paura. Volevo solo farvi i complimenti, andate magnificamente a cavallo” ribatté Usumi. Le fece un inchino. “Io sono un umile stalliere” spiegò.

Aveva il petto nudo madido di sudore ed i capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, mossi dal vento che batteva la pianura.

Sebastiana arrossì, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

“Il mio Angelo della musica non vorrebbe che parlassi con un plebeo, soprattutto uno sconosciuto” sussurrò.

“Non dovete temermi, oh mia speranza. Voi siete un fior d’amore e senza di voi, la vita che m’avanza, sarà di dolor…” le cantò Usumi.

Sebastiana fece un titubante passo in avanti.

“Non direte a nessuno quello che ho fatto, vero? Mio padre non vorrebbe, non si addice ad una principessa” sussurrò.

“Non vi ferirei mai, in nessun modo. Permettimi, anzi, di sfidare qualsiasi sciagura o affanno in nome vostro” disse Usumi, gonfiando il petto.

Sebastiana ridacchiò. “Non avevo mai sentito di uno stalliere che si sentisse un cavaliere” disse, accarezzando il fianco del suo cavallo.

Usami scrollò le spalle e ribatté: “Ho errato per anni e anni, preda del fascino dell’avventura, esercitava un gran potere su di me poter insegnare a tutti il gioco del baseball. Non temo il confronto con i principi”.

“Ho sempre desiderato vivere un’avventura, come quelle di mio fratello. Non sono mai uscita veramente dal castello e, prima, neanche dalle mie stanze” ammise Sebastiana.

< Anche se da bambina scappavo spesso > rifletté.

“Sai, ho sognato di portarmi con me per il mondo, alla ventura. Oh, qual sogno ingannatore” gemette Usumi.

Sebastiana si allontanò dal suo cavallo, socchiudendo gli occhi con espressione civettuola.

“Neanche mi conosci, e già mi dichiari eterno amore?” lo interrogò.

“Hai cangiato il mio fato, hai cangiato il mio cor”. Iniziò Usumi. La raggiunse e prese le mani di lei nelle proprie. “Da quando ti ho visto, penso solo all’amor”.

Sebastiana scrollò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli biondi.

“Il mio amore appartiene a qualcun altro” soffiò.

“Permettimi almeno di farti godere la più bella settimana della tua vita” la implorò Usumi.

Sebastiana annuì, rispondendo: “Così sia”.


	5. Scena Terza III° parte

Scena Terza III° parte

 

Sebastiana scoppiò a ridere, vedendo Usumi che usciva dall’acqua tenendo un tonno, lungo quanto il suo braccio, intento a dibattersi, per la coda.

“Sai che non è così che si pesca?” domandò. Era seduta su una roccia e si passava le mani sul vestito da contadina.

Usumi chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.

“Ah no? Dalle mie parti è normale” disse.

Sebastiana batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. “Non posso negare i tuoi riflessi, plebeo” soffiò.

Usumi si sedette accanto a lei, prese un sasso, ed iniziò a fare a pezzi il pesce, sporcandosi le mani di sangue.

“Accenderò un fuoco e ve lo cucinerò” promise.

Sebastiana batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Grazie per avermi coperto oggi. Non voglio che Federico scopra che sono io a compilare le carte di Giotto” sussurrò.

“Una principessa non dovrebbe occuparsi di politica, men che meno imparare a falsificare le firme” la richiamò Usumi.

Sebastiana s’incupì, voltando il capo.

“La voce nella mia testa vi guida. Il destino del popolo è l’unica cosa che mi preme. Devo dare il tempo a mio fratello di lasciar da parte i suoi giuochi e diletti.

Smetterà di fare il vigilantes e diventerà re” sussurrò.

Usumi si pulì la mano sporca di sangue sul vestito e prese quella minuta di lei nella propria.

“Allora la sua gloria dovrebbe essere la vostra. Lo considerano un grande paciere, se sapessero che a tirar le fila è una donna che sa leggere e scrivere…” sussurrò.

“Oh, sarai mio diletto se manterrai il segreto. Devono considerarmi frivola e crudele. Le schiere lo appellano a loro condottiero, la gloria sarà il suo unico sentiero. Ogni mio pensiero è certo che sarà un grande re.

V’è sol bisogno di tempo” lo implorò Sebastiana.

“Il tuo cuore arde solo per patria ed onore? Oh, allora così sia. Ti aiuterò in questo. Perché anche io ardo, d’amore. Quell’ardore diviene furore, solo per te. Nessuno impedirà a Giotto di essere re, avrà la mia fedeltà” giurò Usumi.

< Più la conosco, più sento quanto è viva, desiderosa, più si raddoppia il mio desio e più sarà terribile il dolore se non riuscirò a farla mia > pensò.

Sebastiana lo guardò in viso e gli sorrise.

“Sai, G mi ha parlato di te. Mi ha detto che sei il miglior addestratore al mondo, sei riuscito a rendere Gabriel un buon combattente, nonostante il suo collare gl’impedisse quasi di camminare all’inizio. Devi essere un portento” disse.

Usumi la guardò negli occhi.

“Ti vedo nuovamente ardimentosa. Sogni forse di saper combattere?” domandò.

“Ho spiato a lungo dalla finestra, di giorno, Knukle e mio fratello. Sì, vorrei saperlo fare anche io” sussurrò Sebastiana, trepidante.

< Il mio angelo mi ha insegnato tutto, compreso a cantare, ma questo non ha mai voluto concedermelo > pensò.

Usumi si alzò in piedi.

“Allora, dopo aver mangiato il pesce, vedrò cosa vi piacerebbe imparare e ve lo insegnerò” promise.

Sebastiana gli sorrise, guardando in lontananza il suo cavallo e quello di Usumi, identico, ma dagli occhi rossi, correre.

“Sai, sei così gentile, ma non mi chiedi mai niente in cambio. Sei l’unico che mi fa sentire una principessa” ammise.

“Io voglio farvi sentire amata” rispose Usumi.

< In realtà ci sarebbe la caverna, lì addirittura mi chiamano regina. Sin da bambina in quel luogo mi hanno omaggiata, riempita di regali. In quel luogo, tra ninfi e creature fatate, mi sento a casa. Però mio padre mi ha messo in guardia, dicendo che è tutto un inganno. Quel luogo altro non è che un modo dello Stregone di lusingarmi > pensò Sebastiana.


	6. Scena Terza IV° parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: All I Ask of You - 2004 Film | The Phantom of the Opera; https://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/J/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_all_i_ask_of_you_josh_groban_40143.html.

Scena Terza IV° parte

_“Uccidilo!” disse la prima bocca. Era rosea e piena, ma minuta._

_“Uccidilo!”. Rincarò la dose la seconda bocca, giallastra e avvizzita._

_“Se non lo ucciderai, ti sposerà e farà a te quello che ha fatto a noi” implorò la terza bocca._

_Le tre bocche erano comparse sul petto del vero Giotto, addormentato su un fianco nel letto._

_“Devi pulire, sarai la nostra quarta moglie. Sguattera, pulisci!” la derise il ragno, che ondeggiava appeso ad un filo dal soffitto._

_“Vedrai, ci saranno tante altre mogli oltre te” cinguettò la scopa, saltellando nell’angolo._

_Sebastiana indietreggiò, inorridita, e si guardò la mano. Tra le dita teneva un pugnale, aveva la testa di un drago e gli fumavano le narici._

_“Ucciditi. In questo modo morirete entrambi. Io posso spezzare la tua immortalità” sibilò lusinghiero._

_“Uccidilo. Solo quel pugnale può ucciderlo!” gridarono disperate le tre bocche._

_“Mi piacerebbe affondare tra i tuoi seni e privarti della vita”. Proseguì il pugnale._

_Sebastiana gridò, e lasciò che l’arma cadesse a terra con un tintinnio metallico._

 

Sebastiana urlò e si alzò seduta sul letto. Vide un gufo bianco alla finestra, aveva dei dentini che uscivano dal suo becco.

“Maledetto, mi hai seguito anche qui!” gridò. Prese la sua scarpa e la lanciò contro il gufo.

Questi la divorò in un sol boccone.

“Ah sì? Beh, ti devo dare una notizia” disse Sebastiana risoluta. Si sollevò con una mano la gonna della camicia da notte e si diresse a passo spedito dall’altra parte della stanza. “Oggi con la superforza ho distrutto metà foresta. Tu non devi essere più duro di una caterva di querce secolari”. Afferrò uno spadone dorato e si diresse verso il gufo.

La boss arma sgranò gli occhi spaventata e volò via.

“Bene! Almeno per stanotte non tornerai!” gridò Sebastiana, posando la spada contro la parete. Indietreggiò, inciampò nella coperta scivolata giù dal letto e mugolò. “Iiih, ma non è possibile. Tutte a me! Questo dev’essere l’inferno” piagnucolò.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò G, con passo cadenzato, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. L’anello dorato al dito della giovane brillava, raccogliendo la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra, facendo splendere anche lei.

“Ti ho sentito urlare” disse gentilmente.

Sebastiana si rizzò di scatto.

“Non dovresti essere qui. Angel è stato chiaro, se ti vede a parlarmi ancora, essendo tu uno schiavo, ti ucciderà. Lui è così geloso di te” gemette.

“Di me o di te? Forse il tuo angelo della musica è geloso di entrambi, ma eri in pericolo e lui non c’era” disse G, con voce atona.

Sebastiana sospirò pesantemente.

“Sei il suo braccio destro, la tempesta perfetta, ma ai suoi occhi resti sempre un atlantidese.

Non è forse per questo che il tuo amore per mio fratello si è trasformato in veleno?” domandò.

G la raggiunse.

Sebastiana impallidì, vedendo la sua espressione risoluta, il suo viso incorniciato dai morbidi capelli rossi.

G le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Ho visto che Usumi ti sta rubando il cuore. Non posso stare zitto una volta di più, è il tuo amore quello che si è trasformato in veleno. Perché hai lasciato che qualcun altro controllasse la tua mente, perché altrimenti vorresti toglierti la vita. Voglio essere sufficiente a darti un’altra speranza” mormorò.

Sebastiana chinò il capo.

“Vorrei poterti credere, ma lo so che senza anello tu mi ripudieresti. Ho già fatto la prova un paio di volte.

Io non sono ciò che pensi tu” gemette.

< Non sono ciò che pensa nessuno > si disse.

“Ti vedo sempre preda di paure terribili. Angel si dice la tua salvezza, ma ogni volta che ti tocca ti ferisce, ogni volta che ti conduce con sé nelle sue stanze ti terrorizza. Hai paura di ogni versione di Primo” ringhiò G.

“I-io… Io sono la regina predestinata. Il mio compito è risvegliare il re dormiente. Solo io posso ridestare Giotto ai suoi compiti.

Lo devo al mio popolo” gemette Sebastiana.

< … E a ciò che era Daemon, e a tutti i miei amici. Solo così potrò salvarli dal ghiaccio magico che li ha imprigionati.

Iiih, perché tutto dev’essere così spaventoso? > si chiese, tremante.

G si voltò, vedendo una figura fatta interamente di oscurità.

“Lo stregone…” esalò Sebastiana, nascondendosi dietro G. Quest’ultimo attivò la luce, la figura venne investita dalla fiamma candida e, gridando, fuggì, mentre la parete veniva ricoperta di cristallo.

“Non puoi continuare così. Il tuo fratellastro è un vampiro, ogni lato di tuo fratello cambia col tempo divenendo sempre più mostruosa e…”. Iniziò G.

“… E quando sposerò Giotto lui divorerà la mia anima. Il mio destino è di diventare una bocca sulla sua pancia. Tu sei l’unico a cui mi sento di raccontarlo” ammise Sebastiana.

 < Se solo fossi libero, il principe di Atlantide, ti potrei sposare. Se potessi tornare a casa, e chiedere aiuto a mio padre > pensò G. Le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Non si parla più di oscurità. Dimentica queste paure con gli occhi spalancati” cantò con voce calda.

Le iridi dorate di Sebastiana divennero liquide.

“Sono qui, niente ti farà del male. Le mie parole ti scaldano e ti calmano” la rassicurò G, stringendola al petto muscoloso.

< Angel non mi permetterà mai di vederlo come un re, anche perché col tempo ci vede sempre meno se stesso. Mio fratello sta cercando un nuovo re, ma non sarà mai il principe del popolo che mio padre conquistò il giorno della mia nascita > pensò Sebastiana.

Copiose lacrime iniziarono a scivolare lungo le sue gote pallide.

“Lasciami essere la tua libertà. Lascia che la luce del giorno asciughi le tue lacrime”. Proseguì a cantare G.

Sebastiana gli posò la testa sul petto.

“Finirai per farti uccidere da Giotto, o per passare per il traditore che non sei” gemette.

“Sono qui, con te, accanto a te. Per custodirti e guidarti, senza controllarti” mormorò G.

Sebastiana si scostò da lui, dicendo: “Ti prego, smettila”.

G si sfilò il mantello e ve l’avvolse, cullandola contro di sé.

“Dimmi che mi ami. Io sarò la tua estate, metterò fine a questo inverno.

Dì che hai bisogno di me con te, ora e sempre” le cantò all’orecchio.

< Se solo tu amassi ciò che sono veramente! Usumi lo ha scoperto e per lui non è cambiato niente.

Perché lui è il principe delle favole, quando sei tu quello che mi sta accanto quando ho paura?! Questo è tutto sbagliato! > pensò.

“Promettimi che tutto ciò che dici è vero” cantò lei a sua volta.

“Questo è tutto ciò che ti chiedo: lasciami essere il tuo rifugio; lascia che sia la tua luce”. La voce di lui era melodiosa.

“G, ti credevo mio amico. Vieni di notte ad insidiare la donna che amo?” domandò Usumi, balzando dalla finestra. Abbracciò Sebastiana, allontanandola dalle braccia di G, e l’avvolse nella propria casacca.

“Anche con me sei al sicuro, nessuno può trovarti. Lasciamoci indietro insieme le tue paure” cantò il giapponese.

“Tu la lascerai in mano ad Angel” disse G atono.

“Io posso amarli entrambi. Non mi metterò in mezzo al loro amore, ma seguirò tutti e due. Amando ‘ogni parte’ sia di Giotto che di ‘Sebastiana’” ribatté Usumi. Avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio della principessa.

“Un mondo senza più notte e tu sempre accanto a me” cantò.

Sebastiana serrò gli occhi.

“Entrambi avete dei gemelli e non mi amano. Non voglio spezzarvi l’anima a metà.

Tutto quello che voglio è la libertà” implorò.

“Io ti nasconderò, tenendoti con me. Lì sarai libera” promise Usumi.

“Dì che condividerai con me un amore, una vita” lo implorò Sebastiana. Fuori dalla finestra erano sbocciate delle rose blu dal cuore dorato.

“Io ti guiderò fuori dalla solitudine di promesse vuote” cantò G, alzando la voce più di Usumi. Prese la mano di Sebastiana e l’allontanò dall’altro.

“Dì che hai bisogno di ogni lato di me, con te, accanto a te, qui” lo implorò la giovane.

Usumi prese l’altra mano della ragazza.

“Lascia che dovunque tu vada, possa andare anch’io. Tutto quello che ti chiedo, principessa, è e di condividere con te un amore, una vita” cantò, coprendo la voce di G.

Sebastiana sentiva che entrambi l’attiravano a sé, senza tirare troppo forte, stringendo le sue mani.

“Dì una parola e ti seguirò, perché ho bisogno di te, principessa. Voglio stare accanto a te ogni notte, ogni mattina” cantò G, cercando di far sentire nuovamente la sua voce.

“Amami” implorarono entrambi.

Una botola si spalancò sotto il pavimento, Sebastiana urlò, cadendo tra le braccia del Giotto demone. La volpe dimenò le nove code.

“Dimmi che mi ami!” le ordinò.

“Vi amo, mio re” cantò Sebastiana, stringendo a sé l’Angelo della musica.

 


	7. Quarto atto I° parte

Quarto atto I° parte

 

Sebastiana guardò Angel dormire nel suo letto e si allontanò, superò un organo e raggiunse un corridoio, lo attraversò illuminata dalla luce delle candele e balzò oltre uno specchio.

Sospirò, indossava un velo candido, i suoi capelli erano stati tinti d’azzurro, ma il colore stava sbiadendo in alcune ciocche, che tornavano dorate.

< Pensavo che questa volta Angel mi avrebbe tenuta prigioniera in eterno.

Fortunatamente il sonnifero di G che mi dà Daemon funziona sempre. Funziona persino sul Giotto originale e le bocche sulla sua pancia > pensò.

Percorse le scalinate, superò un corridoio dove Alaude era intento a pattugliare, passò oltre l’ufficio di Federico e si diresse verso la cucina. Si nascose nello sgabuzzino ed indossò delle vesti da serva, uscì e, passando per le cucine a testa china, uscì dalla porta secondaria.

< Sono così confusa. Tutta colpa tua, dannato anello > pensò, guardandolo.

“Certo che la principessa è una terribile civettuola. Tutti la chiamano santa, ma ci ha provato con me” si vantò una guardia.

“Ti ha solo rivolto un sorriso gentile” disse un’altra guardia.

Si avvicinò una terza.

“No, lo ha ripulito a carte. Lo sanno tutti che t’inganna per fregarti col gioco d’azzardo”.

La prima guardia fece una smorfia.

“Non è per niente vero” brontolò.

Sebastiana superò l’officina di Talbot e si fermò, vicino alla carrozza, trovandosi davanti un uomo anziano.

“Zio Spade” sussurrò Sebastiana, facendo un sorriso simile ad una smorfia.

“Nipote mia, non sei cambiata affatto. Cosa fai, fuggi? Non sai che al momento il mondo è pericoloso?” domandò l’uomo.

< Detto da quello che ha obbligato la principessa di Laputa a sposarlo per poi ucciderla, è assai ironico > pensò Sebastiana.

“Oh amato zio, mio secondo padre” lo salutò amichevolmente.

“Perché sei conciata così, nipote?” domandò l’uomo.

“Abbracciami zio, chiamami figlia e trattami come tale” disse Sebastiana, abbracciandolo.

Lo zio fece un sorriso paterno e le mise le mani sulle spalle.

“Mi ricordi il mio fratello più piccolo, quello perduto. Oh, ‘figlia’, che allieta e consoli la mia vecchiezza. Vieni dentro, che io ti abbia accanto a consolare ogni mio pianto, finché per te non sarà arrivato il momento di ripartire” disse.

“Zio caro, non volevo fuggire. Andavo al pozzo incantato a prendere dell’acqua. Un servo ha detto che c’è stato un prodigio. Si sono spostate le rose ed ora è di nuovo possibile andarci. La curiosità mi diletta” mentì la ragazza.

Lo zio ridacchiò.

“Non vi è più un pozzo da quando tuo fratello prese l’acqua della sorgente, della luce, per renderti immortale. Ora si dice vi sia al suo posto una fontana.

Però non metterti così a rischio, presto sarai sposa” disse.

< Mio fratello fa di tutto per allontanare il giorno delle nozze ed io non faccio niente per impedirlo. So qual è il mio compito, ma non mi dispiace allontanare il momento in cui verrò divorata > pensò Sebastiana.

“Scaccia ogni nero pensiero. Con me porterò una guardia del corpo, se questo potrà tranquillizzarti” propose.

Il nobile annuì e schioccò le dita.

“Tu, stalliere, vieni qui. Mia nipote vuole visitare un luogo, accompagnala e fa che ritorni in fretta” ordinò.

Usumi fece un inchino.

“Sarà fatto”.


	8. Quarto arto II° parte

Quarto arto II° parte

 

Sebastiana si affacciò alla finestra del palazzo, sospirando, la testa le doleva e vedeva sfocato.

Sentì dei passi e si voltò, impallidendo, cadendo seduta sul davanzale della finestra, vedendo Usumi entrare nella sua camera.

“Non ti arrendi proprio mai, vero?” domandò.

Usumi s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese la mano nella propria.

“Mi sono arreso. Ho giurato a Giotto, al nostro re, che non m’intrometterò a nessun costo nel vostro matrimonio.

Solo… Vi avevo fatto una promessa ugualmente importante” disse. I suoi occhi brillarono nella penombra. “Temevo di smarrirmi, inseguito dalle guardie, ma alfin sono arrivato salvo da te”.

Sebastiana piegò di lato il capo, dando vita ad una cascata di boccoli.

“Ossia?” domandò, mentre le fiamme delle candele ondeggiavano a causa degli spifferi.

“Di farvi vedere il bello di questo mondo. Stanotte ci sarà una splendida festa al paese, si lanceranno anche le lanterne. Vi piacerebbe venire con me?” chiese Usumi.

Sebastiana sorrise.

“Con piacere, lo sai” mormorò.

 

 _< Ok, la prima moglie di mio zio dopo essere morta è rinata come spirito della fontana del vero amore. Perché la pozza è diventata la fontana dei sogni e dell’amore, certo. Bevendo da quell’acqua insieme a Usumi adesso sogno lui tutte le notti, sempre giovane, e non più le bocche, _nooormale _mi dicono..._

_E da quel momento Angel si è convinto sia il nostro vero amore predestinato. Anzi, che sia lo stalliere il nostro re!_

_Non ha senso!_ IIIIIH _QUESTO_ _È L’INFERNO! > pensò Sebastiana._

 _“_ Iiiih _. Io non ci sto capendo più niente. Io non voglio sposarti domani, voglio sposare Gabriel!” piagnucolava Giotto, seduto sul letto accanto a lei._

_Sebastiana lo abbracciò._

_“… Ed io non voglio sposare Bonkon Primo ed essere sbranata” ammise._

_Giotto l’abbracciò con forza, gemendo: “Sorellina, dovremmo scappare”._

 

“Per questa notte fuggirò con te” concesse Sebastiana, lasciando che Usumi la prendesse in braccio.

< Sono sempre stata una ragazza frivola, amante di vestiti e gioielli. Posso esserlo per un’ultima volta, prima del matrimonio > pensò.

Usumi si mise sul bordo del davanzale e fischiò, arrivò un cavallo al galoppo e si fermò sotto la finestra.

“Oh, amore, mia signora della patria, onnipresente nome dei miei pensieri. Tieniti mia principessa”.

Sebastiana arrossì e guardò in basso, osservando la distanza.

“Mi balza il cor nel seno” esalò.

Usumi le sorrise: “Fidatevi di me”, balzando.

 

*******

 

“Ora che sai chi è realmente Usumi… Ora che ti ho detto la verità su tutti, G compreso… Li ami ancora?” domandò una voce nella penombra. La figura aveva il viso coperto in parte da un cappello a falde larghe.

< Sono un esule infelice quando sono al tuo fianco. Perché tra noi ci dev’essere sempre qualcuno? > domandò.

Sebastiano giocherellò con la fede con inciso il simbolo della luna.

“Senpai… Usumi ha salvato il villaggio questa sera, durante i festeggiamenti. Lui ha fatto in modo che si creasse una catena umana quando è scoppiato l’incendio. Tutti si passavano i secchi d’acqua. Lo hanno acclamato come un re” mormorò.

< Avrei dovuto immaginare non fosse un semplice plebeo, ma se non fosse stato per senpai non avrei mai immaginato tutta questa faccenda. Chissà che altro hanno in serbo per noi… > pensò.

Sentì la figura digrignare i denti e stringere una pistola.

“Ha rapito mia sorella gemella, ha permesso che Atlantide venisse distrutta. Il matrimonio dei miei genitori si è distrutto.

Rispondimi” ringhiò.

Sebastiano guardò fuori dalla finestra la luce che illuminava tutt’intorno.

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica? La verità? 

Se lui è il pericolo peggiore, se persino la ‘Bestia’ gli è sottomessa. Allora l’unico modo per non far distruggere il mondo emerso come il tuo regno, o come Laputa, sarà promettergli di essere il mio re.

Certo, se il mio re dormiente si risvegliasse, lo affronterei” mormorò.

< G sta perdendo la sua umanità e non posso salvarlo. Il mio angelo, come tutto il resto di Giotto, del mio amato fratello, verrà posseduto.

Hanno congelato tutti i miei guardiani…

Dovrò arrivare a vendere me stesso > pensò.

La figura ghignò.

“Ancora credi a quella leggenda? Credevo di averti cresciuto meglio. Vuoi fare la fine di Daemon? Perdere anche tu la ragione per non accettare come va questo mondo?” domandò. Estrasse la pistola e si sollevò la visiera del cappello.

“Allora senti la mia menzogna.

Da oggi giuro solennemente che Usumi sarà il mio re” ribatté Sebastiano. Infilò l’anello e si trasformò in una donna, i capelli allungarono fino a diventare dei boccoli. Il suo corpo cambiò, un seno prosperoso crebbe, mentre perdeva le sue fattezze maschili.

“Perciò starai qui ad aspettare che smettano di festeggiarlo? Si è addirittura rubato anche l’ultimo soprannome. Usumi, Takumi, Taki, erano tutti miei nomignoli.

Luigi mi piaceva particolarmente, era quello con cui mi chiamavi tu” borbottò la figura.

Sebastiana avanzò verso di lui e gli si fermò davanti.

< Sì, il nome che gli ho dato quando mi ha insegnato a mangiare i Mochi, quando ha deciso d’insegnarmi a combattere perché gli allenamenti di Usumi lo ingelosivano.

Taki è il nome della sua Boss arma. Lo abbiamo deciso quando mi ha insegnato a fare il caffè.

Takumi credo glielo abbia dato sua sorella. Con lei è sempre stato gentile, da quello che mi racconta. Non so se credergli. Ogni volta che è geloso perché Gabriel sorride a Giotto, o G guarda me, gli tira una tegola in testa. Non è propriamente un buon fratello.

Usumi glielo diedero in Giappone, prima che ci conoscessimo. 

Nessuno sa che io e lui ci conosciamo, ci frequentiamo. A mio padre si è presentato come addestratore per principesse, facendosi chiamare Roberto. Lo stesso soprannome di suo padre > pensò.

“Preferisco R III, mio caro ‘stregone’” borbottò Sebastiana.

L’altro schioccò la lingua sul palato, sfilandosi la casacca, sistemandogliela sulle spalle, rispondendo: “Quello è il soprannome di mia sorella… voglio dire fratello Asari”. 

“… E poi dove dovrei andare? Sono sotto falsa identità al villaggio. Se mi scoprissero, sapendo che domani mi sposo…”. Iniziò a dire, accarezzando il viso dell’altro.

R le prese la mano e la fece girare, bloccandole la gola con un braccio.

“Sei così indifesa, reginetta?” le sibilò all’orecchio.

Sebastiana sorrise e lo raggiunse con una testata, gli afferrò la mano e gli girò il braccio, facendolo mugolare.

“Direi proprio di no, ma non mi piacerebbe finire bruciata al rogo come mia madre” sussurrò.

R l’afferrò per i fianchi e la fece volteggiare.

“Io, solo io, so chi sei. Vicino al mio cuore, ognor sei tu!

Benedico ogni fronda, ogni sasso, solo se lo sfiori tu” disse.

Sebastiana gli prese il viso tra le mani e finse di scalciare.

“Oh, esule infelice, non fingerti così dolce. Lo so che sei un disgraziato, simpatizzante per i plebei” soffiò. Gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

R intrecciò la lingua con la sua, baciandola con foga.

“Andiamo nella caverna di mia sorella. Così potrò vedere finalmente il tuo ‘tesoro’. Gli altri ambiscono a te, io ne godo i frutti” mormorò roco.

Sebastiana rise cristallina.

“Oh, ambisci a questa riva? Allora, signore mancato del mare, dovrai portarmi lì senza farci scoprire” sussurrò.

Da fuori veniva la melodia dei festeggiamenti e le risate.

“… E so che da me verrai e che mi amerai, ancora di più” cantò Sebastiana.

“Di tutti i miei sogni il dolce oggetto sei tu”. Le rispose R con voce baritonale, stonando leggermente alla fine.

Skull giocherellò con i riccioli che uscivano da sotto il cappello a falde larghe.

ù


	9. Quarto atto III° parte

Quarto atto III° parte

 

Sebastiana ridacchiò, salutando i ninfi con la mano, dopo che questi gli avevano posizionato una corona di fiori in testa.

“Amo questo posto. Gli animali magici sono così stupendi” trillò.

R le avvolse i fianchi con il braccio e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. “A me non dispiacciono le tue box arma. Soprattutto il polpo nuvola” bisbigliò.

“Pervertito” sussurrò Sebastiana. Arrossì, ma le sue labbra rimasero piegate in un sorriso.

“Vieni, ti porto in un luogo più interno” disse R. La prese per mano e la condusse con sé.

Sebastiana sfilò la mano. “Posso camminare da sola. Sono stanca di persone che mi trascinano o mi portano in braccio. Stufa di essere trascinata” si lamentò.

R si spostò e le lasciò il passo. “Sempre dritta, ma non ti traumatizzare se ti perdi, finisci in mezzo ai centipedi, o al ghiaccio dove hanno intrappolato i tuoi guardiani.

Oh, e non dimenticare. Sopra la panca la capra panca, sotto la panca la capra crepa”.

Sebastiana gli fece una linguaccia. “La prossima volta te lo avveleno il caffè, Luigi” lo minacciò.

R si voltò e s’indicò la schiena. “Se ti porto sulle spalle? Sarò il tuo destriero”.

Sebastiana gli saltò addosso. “Come se ti dispiacesse quando ti cavalco” bisbigliò al suo orecchio.

“Ora chi è il pervertito, tra noi?” scherzò R. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Sai… Vorrei averti da donna questa notte”.

Sebastiana corrugò la fronte, voltando lo sguardo. “Sono una Terra. Rimarrei incinta” mormorò. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Riguardo a questo, ho una sorpresa. Sai, io ho l’anello dell’eclissi. Posso fare delle cose simpatiche influenzando il tuo anello della luna o quello del sole di mia sorella” la rassicurò R. I suoi riccioli mori si tingevano di rosso, divenendo fulvi a comando.

< Si apre davanti a noi una vallata di cristallo, erba ed alberi sono fatti di fiamma di Luce. La stessa che agita il mio cuore!

Sapevo che R II, re di Atlantide, avesse la luce più forte del mondo, ma qualcosa mi dice che i due gemelli insieme, i miei due ‘stregoni’, possono andare anche oltre.

Mi sento davvero ‘figlio della luna’ questa notte. Qui è tutto d’argento: sia la luce che illumina l’ambiente, che i riflessi di ciò che si trova in questo luogo.

Da ogni lato, tronchi di alti alberi si alzano da erba così argentata da brillare come acqua > pensò Sebastiana. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò sulle spalle muscolose, e bollenti, dell’amante.

“Sorella, guarda!”. Un’altra voce femminile la riscosse.

Sebastiana sgranò gli occhi.

“Che diamine… è uno specchio o cosa?! No… gli occhi… Giotto?!” strillò.

Giottina annuì, facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi, mentre saltellava. Si sollevò la gonna, facendo vedere le gambe lisce. “Stanotte saremo i due volti della luna!” strepitò.

Sebastiana ridacchiò.

“Questo sì che sarà un addio al celibato particolare, mio futuro… O dovrei dire futura sposa?” domandò.

R III raggiunse un altare di pietra e vi fece accomodare Sebastiana.

“Domani ci sarà un matrimonio, ma sarò io a sposare entrambe. Chiaro?

La guerra tra uomini e dei, tra Borboni e Atlantide, finirà. Libererò i miei fratelli maggiori e voi due dall’infelicità.

Poi, una volta sposati, fonderemo gli anelli. Vi voglio maschi, miei” ordinò.

“Si può non amarlo?” domandò Giottina.

“Quando fai così, sei proprio il nostro re” sussurrò Sebastiana, battendo le ciglia.

 

*****

 

Sebastiana era coricato su un fianco, accarezzò la guancia di R, vedendo che sotto le sue dita sbocciava un’edera vermiglia che brillava.

“Perché hai voluto che lo facessimo qui?” esalò. I suoi boccoli biondi si erano sporcati di terra ed erba.

“Questo è il rifugio che la mia gemella ha costruito per te. Non era giusto mi lasciaste fuori” borbottò R. Si sporse e le mordicchiò il collo, baciandola con passione.

Allungò il braccio dietro di sé, controllando che l’altra giovane gli dormisse sulla schiena.

< Finché è donna, non può essere posseduta da Primo Bonkon. Forse dovrebbero rimanere ragazze finché non sarò riuscito a sconfiggerlo.

Quel maledetto, la pagherà per aver ucciso il dio degli dei! Era come un padre per me! > pensò.

“Senpai, tu non sei mai escluso. Taki, il tuo cavallo, la tua box arma, è sempre con me” sussurrò Sebastiana. Le sue pupille dilatate, gli occhi liquidi.

R la baciò con passione e lei ricambiò con foga, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono. I seni sodi di lei aderivano al petto muscoloso di lui.

Una piccola ape iniziò a vorticare sopra di loro, brillando come un piccolo sole.

“Zuzù… zuzù…” festeggiò.

R si tastò il fianco, sentendo solo la sua pelle nuda.

“Cosa c’è, senpai?” domandò Sebastiana, accarezzandogli la schiena fino ai glutei.

“Quell’ape m’innervosisce” brontolò R III.

Giottina sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando su di sé.

“Qui non possono entrare gli animaletti. Sicuro non sia una tua box arma? Lo sembra.

Il mio amico Talbot mi ha spiegato che hanno degli occhi più umani”.

“Ha ragione, Luigi. Credo sia una tua box arma” mormorò.

L’ape assunse le sembianze di un’ape antropomorfa, simile a una fatina.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato, re dormiente! Non sapevo che le regine predestinate fossero due” trillò.

Sebastiana impallidì.

“T-tu… sei veramente tu…” esalò.

Giottina sorrise. “Lo sapevo che eri il nostro re!”.

Luigi si alzò in piedi ed indietreggiò, tremando. “Io? Io ho paura di non essere degno di essere re del mondo… Figuriamoci essere anche dio degli dei” biascicò.

Le due Borbone lo guardarono con gli occhi liquidi.

“Amore, non dovresti avere paura. Puoi sconfiggere Bonkon” sussurrò Giottina.

“Se non sono abbastanza forte?” domandò R III.

Sebastiana si alzò e serrò i pugni. “Noi combatteremo con te, senpai” strepitò.

R fece un sorriso. Allungò la mano verso di lei, mentre la box arma tornava un’ape.

Ci fu un bagliore, l’ambiente si tinse di riflessi arcobaleno.

Il ghiaccio avvolse completamente l’addestratore, andando a creare una forma simile a una titanica rosa.

 


	10. Quinto Atto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al BBW.  
> Prompt: Fandom a piacere, M/F, “Sogni d’oro, principessa.”  
> Song-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSyQUj7GH0Q&t=60s.

Quinto Atto

Genealogy of Red, White and Black

 

 

C’è un dolore così grande dentro di me che scava e preme, mi mozza il fiato. Il mio respiro mi abbandona, in farneticanti gemiti, mentre sono come qualcuno che annega guardando la propria vita fuggirgli sotto forma di bolle d’aria.

Stringo i pugni, ma non sono veramente consapevole del mio corpo. Solo di quel peso sul petto, come se vi stesse esplodendo una supernova all’interno.

Ho conoscenze che non sono di questo tempo. Ho sempre avuto una mente geniale, lucida, ma la sto perdendo.

Rido e parlo con persone che non ci sono. Sono convinta di bere il the, ma la mia tazza è vuota. Urlo e piango all’improvviso, persa in me stessa.

La follia mi ha reso l’ombra di ciò che ero.

A Giotto è andata anche peggio. Lui si è abbandonato alla possessione di Bonkon. Tutte le sue versioni si sono piegate, sì che solo per quella notte era riuscito a riunirsi in una persona sola.

Giotto è tornato maschio quasi subito, fortunatamente suo figlio ha il potere di un dio degli dei ed è nato e cresciuto in poche ore. Se si possa considerare una fortuna.

In Kawahira vedo una ferocia che fa paura. Non avremmo mai dovuto sfidare Bonkon!

Quel ramo si è mosso? Sono occhi quelli. Qui, come a casa, è tutto così confuso, non so più qual è la verità. Tutti mettono in dubbio quello che vedo, che sento. Come faccio ad avere delle prove qui?

Devo concentrarmi, mettere in fila i pensieri e rimanere dritta. Non voglio che mi trovino di nuovo a vagare in pigiama per le stalle… Anche se ora sono così lontane e mi appaiono così sicure.

Mia madre urlava sempre quando spezzavo gli specchi della mia stanza, sento lo stesso stridio nelle mie orecchie.

“Giotto!” gridò, riconoscendo la figura del principe tra gli alberi.

Non ci posso credere, è venuto a cercarmi! Forse si sta riprendendo, allora.

Corro nella sua direzione, speranzosa… O almeno ci provo. Il dolore mi annebbia la vista, mentre mi stringo in tutto ciò che mi è rimasto di Luigi, del mio re: la sua casacca.

Non ho potuto fare nulla, il ghiaccio me lo ha portato via. Il suo corpo, già martoriato dalle cicatrici, da guerre terribili, è stato annientato.

Solo Primo può distruggere il suo stesso ghiaccio, ma anche se riuscissi a spezzarlo, ormai la vita ha abbandonato il mio adorato senpai.

Giotto mi ha ripudiato. Non ci sarà mai nessun matrimonio. Non sarò mai regina. Sono stata una sciocca per averci anche solo sperato!

Sono fortunata che mio padre non mi abbia ripudiato. Usumi ha messo una buona parola per me. Certo, lui attende solo il momento per farmi sua.

Il vero Usumi, il mio Luigi, il mio signore, giacciono senza vita!

Raggiungo mio fratello quasi in lacrime. Mi getto a terra, non riesco a camminare.

Dovrei essere a casa con Oregano in questo momento, con lo splendido dono che mi ha lasciato il mio R, ma non riesco. Perché la follia mi ha afferrato coi suoi artigli?

“Giotto sei qui, o sei un’allucinazione? Il tuo viso è così freddo, mi fai paura” esalò.

Un ghigno gli deforma il viso, mentre mi blocca a terra. Un’altra vana speranza, mio fratello è stato completamente spazzato via, cancellato. Ora c’è solo il peggio di Bonkon ad agitare il suo cuore!

“Non mi basta un istante, ti voglio in eterno. Questo desiderio non è certo colpa mia” mi dice. Si spinge dentro di me, non riesco a scacciarlo, il terrore è tale che non riesco neanche a gridare. Ho sempre urlato nella mia vita, ma ora sento di non avere voce. Le lacrime si sono ghiacciate ai bordi dei miei occhi, mentre il mio viso è stravolto dalla sua furia di possesso.

Restituitemi il mio amore, ridatemi la mia dignità, o prendetevi la mia vita una volta per tutte.

“Mi odi vero? Non è un problema, non è importante” mi deride.

La vergogna che provo è troppa, io… io, non lo accetto. BASTA!

A fatica lo riesco a spingere via, sono sporca di una sostanza umidiccia, mentre il mio corpo è affondato orribilmente nel fango. Il mio sangue si è mischiato alla terra.

Persino la mia identità mi risulta confusa. Non lo voglio… togliti… toglietelo… vi prego, basta! Voglio strapparmi la pelle di dosso, non se ne va, non ci riesco. Iniziò a morderla, a sputare, a dimenarmi.

Finalmente le mie urla si alzano tutt’intorno, coperte dalla sua risata invasiva. La sento anche quella scivolare viscida dentro di me.

Mi dibatto, non posso fare altro.

“Stai ferma, ti voglio. Devi essere mia! Ti voglio sempre di più… principessa”. L’ultima parola non l’ho mai sentita pronunciata con tale derisione. Mostra la realtà, ossia che è sempre stata solo una sporca illusione. Una scusa maledetta per schiacciarmi!

“Basta, così mi uccidi. Vuoi avere il mio cadavere?” gemo, mentre per tenermi ferma arriva a spezzarmi una spalla.

Le lacrime esplodono, come due fiumi in piena, travolgendo anche il mio naso, la mia bocca, come lava sulla mia pelle. Serro gli occhi, mentre lui stringe le sue mani intorno al mio collo, mozzandomi il fiato.

“Ancora meglio, no?

La tua bellezza è un peccato, ma non lo è certo violarti, ragazza misera”. Le sue parole, non dissimili da quelle di mia madre, rimbombano nelle mie orecchie.

Tutto si confonde, mentre immagini di ragni dorati intenti a divorare farfalle blu mi passano davanti agli occhi. Non riesco a respirare.

ARIA! ARIA!

Mi sento come quando rischiai di annegare da bambina. Voglio respirare!

Questo crimine non dipende da me! Tremo avvolta dal gelo, smembrata da te.

“Po-posso… almeno… vivere?” biascico, mentre non riesco più ad aver controllo del mio corpo. Sprecando così il mio ultimo respiro.

“Non è necessario, sai”.

Il buio mi accoglie, mentre le mie lacrime diventano di cristallo >.

 

“Sogni d’oro, principessa” disse il principe, guardando il gelido cadavere ai suoi piedi, illuminato dalla luce della luna.


End file.
